Muggle Missing
by AdrienneGracify
Summary: A Muggle girl is abducted by a Death Eater. Will she be tortured and killed like the rest or will she find a way to survive?   New author, reviews are welcomed and encouraged. Cannon.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, I'm fairly new to writing stories, but not to the FF worlds. I will keep this story as cannon as I can. I decided to write this because the actor who plays Dolohov is hot and there are not a lot of stories about him. Reviews are welcomed so I know where I can improve, but if you don't feel like reviewing I am not one of those authors who demand them. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy Muggle Missing!**

**Also I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't write like her and I don't own anything so don't assume that I do. No infringement is intended. **

Chapter one: Kidnapped

Have you ever gotten that sensation that something bad is going to happen? As soon as the sensation sets in, the clock has started ticking: Tick, tick, Tick. It is as if there is the sign in the middle of the road in a different language, a language that you knew in early childhood but forgot as you grew older. The sign is to warn you of danger, but its message goes unheard, leaving only a vague feeling. That's how it was that day. Terrifying things were about to happen to me, though I didn't know it. But even if there had been a chance to stop the clock, I wouldn't have taken it because then I wouldn't have met him.

*Break*

"Hey! Wait up!" my sister called out to me. Stephana only a year younger but wiser in all of the ways of the world-like every 16 year old. "Can I go with you?" she continued. Could I go with her? Of course it was physically possible. Whether I wanted to go with her was a different matter. Stephania was the spoiled little sister, a brat, really. Ever since our mother died and we moved to London she had given up on doing things for herself. She would rather have me do it all. If I wasn't helping her with school or boys or trivial matters of life or death then I was asleep. My sister had never been away from me for more than one day. I do not know what she would do when I left for Stanford, but in 1 month I was to leave.

"Can't you go by yourself tomorrow?" I asked her, already knowing the answer. Her answer was always the same, no money.

"Well…no, I kinda forgot to get some cash and I don't have my card on my and I would have gotten some yesterday but I would have had to wait in line for about an hour, so I just left." Stephania said. I couldn't help but count to ten. She was always like this. She would never make it on her own if she couldn't do simple things. If she didn't kill herself from forgetting somebody else would. "It is your day off and you are going to go anyway so why not take me?" She continued.

"Fine." We had moved out to the country side outside of London when our mother passed away two years ago. We have moved from the middle of nowhere, Alberta. It had been a rough change, moving across the ocean away from everybody we had known and loved.

"Thanks, Portia, I hate going alone. It's nice that we get some more time together, since you are going to go off and leave me. You know, I don't want to lose you." Stephania always had a way of making things seem like the world was ending. I was guilted into it.

When we got to the mall she instantly saw her friends and ran off to meet them. I knew that she would get back home with them. With one last look back at me she waved goodbye and we went our separate ways. I wandered towards my favorite stores and picked out some clothes. I wanted to finish my pre-California shopping. I browsed for a bit by the book store café and bought myself a caramel mocha. I noticed a tattered, reddish-brown book sticking out of the shelf. The title was obscured. In fact it looked more like it belonged in a secondhand book shop. Its worn edges looking like somebody had taken it into the bath. I reached out to pick it up, but it moved towards me as if it was by an invisible force. I gasped and then laughed to myself. Books don't move on their own. I reached out again and took it off the shelf. The cover had peeling letters, which spelled out a most interesting name, _The Tales of Beetle the Bard_. It looked like a children's story book now that I had it in my hand. Reading the title, I felt an odd chill enter the room. It was as if invisible eyes were watching me. A cold shiver ran down my spine. I looked around but only saw books and a few other unsuspicious patrons.

As I reached up to put the book back I saw someone watching me through the shelves. I nodded hello and replaced the book, eager to get out of the store. I felt the eyes follow me as I left. I was on edge, and my mood did not improve when looking out some plate glass windows I noticed the weather outside had become dreadful. The clouds had darkened into an ominous dark winter formation, something completely out of place in July.

I quickly walked along the mall trying to find Stephania. My relaxed state of mind from 10 minutes earlier never returned. I kept up my pace and even seeing a new line of shoes in a window did not slow me down. I had turned to look at the shoes but as I turned back on my way, I pushed into what felt like a wall of muscle. I fell back from the force, spilling my coffee and dropping my bags. I started to get up when I heard a somewhat smooth deep voice offer, "Here let me help you with those." I looked up towards the voice. The stranger to whom it belonged gave me an eerie feeling. He was tall and fit, with dark hair that fell to slightly above his neck. His eyes were a cold hard gray that screamed danger. My face stiffened, our eyes locked. His face was twisted as from a long sea voyage and was so pale, Snow White would have been jealous. He seemed charming and even attractive despite my wariness. I noticed that he looked as if he had, even though he was close to my age.

I gaped at him for what felt like an hour. Finally I snapped out of it and stumbled out an apology. "Uh…thanks. Sorry I walked into you. I wasn't looking at where I was going."

He gave me a most disarming smile. "Where were you going so fast? His question caught me off guard; "I was just trying to get home, it looks like a storm will hit soon."

"Ah, better to be safe, but if it is not too much trouble, I see you spilled your drink and I was just on my way to get one. Would you like to accompany me?" He said this in a smooth tone that made my insides melt into butter. There was something different about this man. He talked and acted like no one I had known, either in the States or in my brief time in England. He seemed benign and yet at the same times somebody who should be avoided.

Going against my instincts I stood up with his help and smiled. "Sure, I would enjoy that" I gasped out.

"Antonin," he said, reaching out his hand in a polite, slightly foreign gesture.

"Portia," I replied. Maybe he is not as bad as he first looked, I was thinking. We walked back towards the café. He stopped just outside of the door looking in. It seemed as if he saw something or somebody he knew, but didn't want to talk to. I looked for whomever or what he was looking at but didn't see anything. During coffee I found out some basic information about him. He was 20. As his slight accent suggested, he wasn't from around here, having gone to some private school in Norway. I didn't press him on which one it was-what did I know of Norway? Talking with him was calming. He still radiated danger but getting to know him put me more at ease. His gray eyes seemed to admire me but stayed wary—or maybe menacing. I couldn't tell. He managed to extract from me that I'd lived in the States, had a sister, and had been in England only a year. We talked for what felt like ages but eventually the barista told us that they were closing in 15 minutes. I couldn't believe how I had lost track of time with him. I had forgotten all about Stephania.

Getting up to go he turned to me and asked, "Can I walk you out to make sure you make it safely. I wouldn't want you falling again." He said with a slight grin that just seemed a bit off. I just smiled and nodded.

As we were walking out, he suddenly stopped and looked up at the sky. I also looked up and noticed oddly shaped clouds in the sky. They resembled a blurry skull with a snake emerging from its mouth. The clouds were tinted in a way that somebody would suggest a conspiracy but shook it off. How could clouds be part of a conspiracy?

"Portia!" I heard somebody scream my name. Looking over to where the sound had come from I saw a group of figures in dark robes with hood obscuring their faces. After a sudden loud boom I saw fires springing up in the bushes and trees around the mall building. Then there was a sudden flash of a green light and I saw a girl fall. I gasped. Antonin looked and saw all this too. He pulled me aside to some of the bushes near the doors. There was barely enough room for both of us to hide. He pushed me up against the stone pillar of the arch. He put his hands up against the wall on either side of my head so that I couldn't easily escape.

"What the-?" I asked. The noises continued to grow as the people grew near. I heard the hooded figures laughing but the loud bangs continued and people emerging from the mall or already to their cars were screaming. A few more fell to the ground after more bright green flashes. I looked at Antonin imploringly but he just held up his finger to his lips. He no longer wore that smile that I had begun to find so attractive over our short coffee. His demeanor turned darker and had a menacing look on his face.

"If you don't want to end up like them you will listen to me and follow my instructions exactly," he whispered into my ear. I felt the tip of a stick pressed into my back."When I start walking, you will let me lead you. You will not make a sound or try to fight me." He went on. I didn't understand what he was talking about and why he had changed so suddenly. I just nodded, not knowing what would happen next.

He pulled me out and started walking with his hand on my upper arm leading where I was to go. He kept the stick thing in my back. The stick looked oddly like a children's toy wand that came out of some book franchise. I closed my eyes and tried to stay calm. We walked into the group of hooded men together. Within a couple of paces we were at the epicenter of the commotion.

"Hey Dolohov, what do you have there? Another Muggle? My ears are still ringing from the last one you tortured," a man smirked to my companion. I stiffened at his comments for they were clearly directed to Antonin. I opened my eyes at this and recognized the person I'd seen behind the shelf where I had found _Beetle the Bard_.

"Shut it, Rowle," Antonin barked at him.

"Hey Rowle, is that the little chit you were following earlier?"Another said.

"I said shut it, Malfoy" Antonin retorted. Now how am I going to get out of this? I wondered despairingly. I don't know if Antonin is going to kill me or save me from these people—it was unnerving that they clearly were his friends. Up close I could see their faces under the hoods; hard faces, devoid of any feeling. One in particular looked at me with eyes transfixed, as if he knew me.

"So what are you going to do with her?" the one staring at me asked, his eyes never leaving mine. The other men looked around at their comrades and then the one with the eyes spoke a few words that I couldn't quite make out. I felt a cold wind come up and hit me. Everything went black as I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OMG! Thank you so much EME22 and Creamsodafloat for your reviews and the fav, they made my day! I would respond to you in a PM but since you are anon. I will respond here. Dolohov I super interesting I wish that JKR would write more about his back story and the other death eaters. As for his agenda he is a death eater and I am keeping this cannon as possible, he kidnaps her to torture and kill her, that is his agenda, but he may just change his mind. ;) I have in mind a few places for where Dolohov can have his own POV, but those won't be for a while. Who knows I may even give Crouch his own ;) **

**Also JKR wrote Harry Potter, I own nothing. No infringement intended. Although it would be so awesome if she did post on here. I assume that anybody that comes on here knows that she doesn't. **

**Also thank you so much to Christie for editing, while being uber sick, earlier today rather than grading assignments and making our Hamlet quiz for class. I know my fellow students will understand the priority of my story to our learning. **

Chapter 2: Awake

It seemed as if I was looking out at the waves hitting the coast in a never- ending ebb and flow. The day seemed perfect. It wasn't like the semi-sunshine of the British Isles but more like the beating down heat of Galveston, where Mother had unexpectedly died. Cloudless skies were something of a rarity to me now. Stephania had found her in the morning, and we moved a year later, using the life insurance to relocate beyond the pitying stares of anyone we knew. My little brother, Raoul, always the joker, was the one who made us smile again. I seem to see him down at the beach with Stephania. As the surf came in, thought, I suddenly saw the group of hooded men that had been in the mall parking lot yesterday. I tried to scream to get the kids' attention but could make no sound. Then there was a flash of green light again. The clouds turned dark, with the ominous green skull and snake in the sky. I saw Stephania and Raoul fall. I am left standing there all alone. I see one of the men take off his hood and realize that it is the same man who was looking at me when I was captured by Antonin. He was the one who killed Stephania.

I woke with a start. A boot was nudging me in the side.

"Time to wake up" he said with no trace of that pleasant, slightly teasing guy with whom I had had coffee. I looked up to see Antonin. Seeing that I was awake he left the room. I looked around. I was on a couch in front of a large stone fireplace with intricate marble wood carvings from a much earlier era. The room was large and orderly. There was a large bed behind the couch with a glass coffee table a chair on either side of the table. The room could have been on Sean Woulfe's Design show as Bachelor Pad of the Year. Soon Antonin came back with a tray of sandwiches-cheese and pita bread-and an interesting cold soup with cucumbers. He sat down next to me on the couch.

"Sorry about last night. My friends ha-…" He stopped and then continued. . . "Dislike Muggles." He said catching his error.

"Oh… Where am I? Uh…What's a Muggle?" I asked. Why would he have me here? My family doesn't have a lot of money for a ransom. Is he going to sell me into some sort of slavery? I shuddered at the thought but dutifully picked up a slice of toast and began to nibble on it.

"You are here because I want you to be. You are at my flat, the exact location of which isn't of any concern to you. And "Muggle"—it means non-magic folk. I guess you know you are one if you have to ask," he said with a hint of a smile. But the smile did nothing to reassure me. He had to be crazy, kidnapping somebody and on top of that believing in magic, whatever that was in the 21st century.

Something made me protest: "There's no such thing as magic, that's only in fairy tales. It isn't real, it can't be."

"Yes dear Portia, there is," Antonin returned. He calmly took a stick out of his jacket and pointed it at the nearby table, carefully pronouncing "Duro!" And the table instantly turned into rock; it was now a rock-table. "See." I guessed that the stick was a wand and shrank back with a slight gasp.

There was no way this was real. There was no such thing as magic, my mother had made sure I knew that. She always condemned any book or movie that had anything to do with it. "Show me another," I countered to my captor.

Antonin gave me an odd look. He turned from me and back to the table.

"Finite." He said pointing his wand at the table, turning it back to wood. He then pointed his wand at me.

"Locomotor Portia!" He said. I felt myself rise up off of the couch and settle onto the floor. "Believe me now?"

Just then there was a loud noise as the fireplace went up in a green blaze. Two young men walked out of it and into the room. I recognized them from the mall; the big blonde one had been in the book store and the other one had killed Stephania in my dream. I cringed on my couch. What was next?

"Still don't believe in Magic, Portia?" Antonin said in response to my shocked expression.

"Ah, your pet is awake," said the blond man. If I am Antonin's "pet," I quickly calculated, maybe he won't hurt me if I can keep his interest somehow.

"Yes, she just woke up. Now I must be leaving as I have pressing matters to attend to. Portia, this is Crouch," nodding to the darker -haired of the two men. "He will watch over you." He gave a look to Crouch and then with a loud crack Antonin and the Blonde vanished.

I gaped at the empty air but was brought back out of my thoughts by Crouch's voice.

"Interesting thing, apparition. Quite useful," he said.

I was unnerved as Crouch sat down next to me. He was just as pale as Antonin. What was it about these guys? I wondered.

"I'm Barty, or, as _he_ likes to call me Crouch," he said, motioning to where Antonin and the Blonde had disappeared.

"Um, Hi. What's apparition?" I asked, looking at him. He had a smile on his face in attempt to look friendly.

He laughed. "I guess you don't know too much about magic. Apparition is a mode of transport. So how old are you?"

"Seventeen." I went back to my soup and sandwich. At that he just chuckled.

"I guess you aren't much of a conversationalist," he noted with a smile.

"Um no, not when I'm being held captive and I have no clue if I am going to be hurt or killed." I said. After a pause I added. "Why don't we just skip beyond all of the false pleasantries and get to the important information. Why does Antonin want me here and what role do you have in all of this?" I queried.

"Well, I am just here to watch you, not hurt you-yet." He added to himself. "I am rather offended that you think I am false; I am not that bad—compared to _some_ I might mention," he insinuated. Then without missing a beat he added, "You know you look a lot like one of my friends." He paused and looked at my face. "You have the same eyes." He looked as if he was going to go on, but I cut him off.

"Both my parents were only children. And I never knew my grandparents."

"Why not?" He asked as if it was normal conversation to delve deep into family matters.

"Do you always ask this many questions?" I asked exasperatedly. "My family just wasn't close with them. My mother hated her family, which was why she moved from France. "

"Hmm, well, would you like to go see where you are being kept?" he said, evading my questions. "Dolohov won't mind if you inspect your prison—his flat." But even though he dropped family matters I had a feeling that the grand inquisition wasn't over yet.

"Um, sure. Who's Dolohov?" I asked unsure of if he was referring to an actual person or not.

"Oh, I mean Antonin. Most people call him by his last name, Dolohov."

I got up from the couch and explored the room, nothing some bookcases and a dresser. I couldn't recognize any of the books on the shelves. _Hogwarts: A History, Ancient ruins for squibs, Most Common Potions, The Dark Arts, and Magical Creatures, _to name a few. Crouch indicated a door off to the left.

"This is your room here; it has a bath connecting to it and to the guest room, which is where I will be staying while Dolohov is away," he said almost gaily. This guy should be a docent instead of a prison guard, I was thinking. He would almost be likeable if he weren't so transparently fake.

How long would my coffee shop date be gone, I wondered in a panic. I didn't trust him but at least felt more of a connection to him than to this unreadable Crouch. He continued his role as tour guide: "Over here in the book case are some books even a Muggle like you may be interested in. I assume you have heard of Shakespeare. Looks like Antonin has the edition of _Beetle the Bard_ you were looking at in the bookstore."

"No, never. I am only named after a character." I joked with him. "And how do you know what I was looking at in the bookstore? I was there alone." I looked at him, confused. Had he too been following me?

"Rowle told us. And how did you find _Beetle the Bard_? It is supposed to reveal itself only to witches and wizards." He inquired, looking at me as if I would give something way without knowing it. Maybe that was what they were after, information instead of money.

"Um, I don't know I just saw it and picked it up," I retorted. So what did he care if I picked up a book? This guy had more than one agenda. I wonder why Antonin had him watching me—to interrogate me about something?

He seemed contemptuous of my vague answer, and I had a feeling that he would bring the issue back up later. He didn't seem to be the type to just drop things.

The rest of the flat consisted of a large dining room with another fireplace and a huge dining table for entertaining. It also had a kitchen with a smaller table for nights alone. The flat also had a library—one that would have made Jay Gatsby jealous. I marveled at the stacks and stacks of leather-bound volumes and overstuffed chairs with convenient lamps. It looked inviting but we went on. The place was more extensive than you'd expect from a single man in London. Next to the guest bedroom was a cover patio type room that had, surprisingly, large swimming pool and stone tile floors. After I had duly admired this luxury, we returned to the Library and sat down on a couch in front of yet another fireplace.

"What type of books do you usually read?" Crouch asked casually.

"Does that really matter?" I countered. What did these men want? Were they part of some cult, some gang? Why was the place so fancy? Were they drug dealers or sex traffickers?

"Well sure, if I knew what you liked, I could pick some out for you, while you're _staying_ here. I myself prefer to read anything that does not remind me of school. I also sometimes enjoy the good mystery." He paused and turned to me. "What part of France was your mother from?"

"I don't know. She never talked about it." Eager to change the subject I decided to ask him more about himself. Men often can be distracted by that, I had found. "Antonin showed me some magic, can you do magic too?" At my question Crouch's mood instantly changed. His clenched his jaw and in that instant the somewhat nice guy that I had been talking to changed. He started to pull out a stick-like thing from his jacket pocket.

"Of course I can." He spat out. "I am from one of the oldest pure-blood Wizarding families. Of course a filthy Muggle like you-"He raised the wand but was interrupted by a large crack in the next room.

"What exactly is going on here Crouch?" Antonin growled as he walked into the room. "I told you to watch over her, not insult her. Get out now!" I jumped up off of the couch hearing Antonin's anger towards his ostensible pal.

Barty slowly got up and walked out of the room. Then there was that same cracking noise. Silence. Antonin walked over to where I was standing, pulled out his wand and pointed it at me.

"Obliviate," he said simply.

**AN: OK so I kinda had to giggle a bit while writing the part about sex slavery (not because that part is funny), but because Arben Bajraktaraj(Who played Dolohov in HP) has done two movies where he kidnaps girls for sex slavery. (Taken in 2008 and Sex Traffic in 2004) I must say he plays a lovely villain. Also the sandwiches and soup for their lunch are traditional Bulgarian food. The soup is Tarator, which from the Wikipedia picture it looks soooo good. Also Sean Woulfe is fake, I named him after two different people I know, but the show is supposed to be like the Nate Burkus show.**

**Hope ya'll like this chapter too! Reviews and Fav's make my day so if you want to review, go ahead! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello! So the updates in the next 3 weeks may not be on Sunday, because I have scuba diving and finals coming up. So they may be a little late. Thank you Creamsodafloat for the review! :) I'm glad that I got Crouch right, when I first wrote him he kinda sounded like Ross Mathews, who I so love, but I do not feel that Crouch would actually talk this way. A huge thank you to Christie for editing this and also adding some more to the Paris bit. :) **

**Hope everybody likes this chapter also! **

**Also please review and tell me what you think :) **

**JKR wrote the Harry Potter universe, I own nothing. No infringement intended.**

I woke up in Antonin's bedroom for me a little before midday, from what I could tell from the skylight above me. I sat up and looked around; I was still being held captive. _At least they are treating me well_, I thought_. _It had already been 9 days, but living with Antonin definitely took some getting used to. He was usually out and had my other keeper and his good friend, Karkaroff, watch me then. Who knows how I could have escaped, however, since the flat did not seem to have an exit. There was a mysterious wall tucked away in the dining hall that had a picture which reminded me of _Les Demoiselles d'Avignon_. Maybe they came and went out of it. My captors appeared and disappeared at will and with no warning. One moment I would be doing something with one of my captors and then the next moment he would be gone and I would be alone with the other, like the first day in the library. There I'd been, sitting and talking with Crouch and then suddenly he was gone and Antonin was in his place. Generally, however, the days in the flat had been without incident. I spent most of the days just reading in my room, eager to escape Karkaroff.

Antonin had left for a week leaving me with Karkaroff. He wasn't that bad, he didn't put me through an inquisition like Crouch did. He barely spoke, actually. Perhaps he didn't know much English, with that Russian name. At any rate, he was creepier than Crouch. I would always find him watching me whenever I was around him. His vocabulary was limited to little more than grunts. A caveman would have had better conversational skills. When Karkaroff wasn't watching me he usually was reading some newspaper that had pictures of people flying around on brooms.

The usual routine was Karkaroff and I ate breakfast and read, ate lunch then read some more. I kept to myself and he to himself. There were times that I rather missed Crouch's inquisition; anything would have been more interesting than Karkaroff. Still, I was alive. That was something. Beggars can't be choosers. Even though I was being held captive they did treat me fairly well. Today's routine wasn't much different from the others, but I woke to find Crouch was my keeper of the day, he picked up where he'd left off, full of inquisitions. This time it was more about my likes and interests. Over the course of the morning I had also learned a bit more about him. It was much easier to talk to Crouch. It was odd but encouraging that Crouch acted more like a friend than a prison guard. But I didn't see the point in them keeping me; they had some magical creature, a horrid little house elf called Pavi, who took care of cleaning and cooking, every once in a while. So I wasn't there as a maid... And I thanked my stars daily that they weren't using me for any other form of entertainment. Their exact reason for kidnapping me was still unknown.

In mid-afternoon we were interrupted by Antonin, who strolled back in from his week away. Crouch looked up at him, their eyes meeting for a brief second. When their moment broke, Crouch jumped up as is he was scared and disapparated with a crack. If I didn't know any better I would say that they could read each other's minds.

"Would you get me some water?" Antonin said gruffly to nobody in particular. I got up and to get him some figuring that I might as well make myself useful, returning to find Pavi had already done so and had added a plate of food. Pavi glared up at me with his shriveled face as if he was laughing that he beat me to it. He then shuffled back to the crevasse from where he'd crawled. Pavi didn't care for people—magical or Muggle-or for any activity that wouldn't naturally happen in an abandoned house. Nonetheless, he was a curious creature and it didn't seem as if he'd been around many humans. He found my sleeping habits particularly interesting to observe. I found this out by waking up in the middle of my third night here to him standing over me with his nose almost touching mine. Needless to say, he unnerved me, but since he was clearly under Antonin's thumb, I didn't fear him inordinately.

"So how was it? I asked Antonin, returning to my seat.

"What?" he asked looking at me.

"Your trip." I said trying to get information out of him. Knowing where he had been and why he had left for a week might be interesting. If he had been to see people about a slave market I would rather know now and try to escape rather than find out the day I was sold.

"Oh yes, the trip, fine," He returned with little interest. He picked up Crouch's newspaper. I had glanced at it earlier in the day; it was full of stories about somebody who had been terrorizing people in London for a while. People had gone missing and were being killed left and right. I noticed the date in the top corner of the paper, July 20, 1979. It struck me just how long I had been gone, I had been counting days, but seeing the date made it much more real. I wonder how long I will be here.

"Well, do you want to get out of here for a while? We still have a few hours before dark," he asked in a bored tone, tossing the paper back onto the table. I was shocked that he had asked at all. Seeing my look he added, "I'm not letting you go, but if you want to go out for a walk or go out and do something we can."

"Sure," I replied, eager to get out of his flat and feel the air on my face. I wondered exactly how we were going to get out since he didn't have a door. He motioned me over to him and he took my hand in his. There was a jerking feeling like I had been sucked up into a spaceship. Then, paying attention to the swirls around me, I saw a spinning city and realized from the architecture that we landed in a back alley in what looked like Paris.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I may need to sit down for a bit. My head feels like it's going to explode." I sat down with my back against the stone wall, and focused on my breathing.

"That's fine, take your time. I'm surprised you haven't thrown up," he said with a smile and sat down next to me. We sat there without speaking for a few minutes, and he actually patted my back in a soothing way a few times. I didn't know what to think. Were we on a date in Paris?

When I was feeling better Antonin helped me back up, and carefully adjusted his jacket a bit. His move reminded me of the old western movies where the lone gunman shows some poor hapless slob the hidden gun and asks if him if he is feeling lucky, but with Antonin it wasn't a gun. It was his wand, and despite his apparent care for me after apparating, I was _not_ feeling lucky. I don't know much about magic but my captor didn't strike me as the type to pull rabbits out of hats and make flowers appear. No, the magic he would do would be much more sinister.

"Are you ready?" he asked smiling down at me. I nodded. He put his arm around my shoulder, leading me out of the alley's shadow and into the sun. The street wasn't busy; only a few cars and bicycles whizzed by. We walked along and made our way into some shops, like a normal couple. We even wandered into an elegant park with gravel paths and statues and little ponds. Antonin seemed to unwind, talking about other times he'd been to Paris, keeping the conversation formal. Apparently, he'd attended a quidditch tournament there some years ago and he entertained me with tales of levitating up the side of the Eiffel Tower and floating down the Seine on top of the tourist barges. Quidditch was the game on brooms Karkaroff seemed to enjoy like boys in my hometown enjoyed rugby.

We bought some clever French rolls and ripe fruit from a sidewalk grocer. Antonin spoke French, though how well I could not tell. We strolled around enjoying the evening, eventually ending up back at the park with the statues and ponds. After a while we made our way to a restaurant that he said was good. During dinner I looked into his eyes and remembered looking into them on the first day we met, before I was his captive. He just looked back at me—I couldn't tell with what emotion. Once he squeezed my hand at some witticism, which startled me. While looking at his eyes I couldn't help but to notice just how beautiful they were. I was never one to appreciate eyes, sure people commented on the interesting light blue green color of mine, but I always wrote them off. His eyes were different they lit up when he talked and had gentle creases at the corner when he smiled.

After dinner he suggested that we go to the Museum d'Orsay, which had late hours that day. He pointed out some of his favorite artists, telling me about some of the paintings. He turned out to be quite an art enthusiast, which didn't surprise me since at this flat he had a whole wall of Picassos and even a Degas or two. In one gallery in the museum we saw a Renoir of a country couple dancing and I thought, sadly, how lucky they were. No dancing for Antonin and me. Just an informal evening in Paris, walking around like strangers in this city of love. Then after a few more strolls through these inspiring works, Antonin seemed to have had enough. Politely but firmly, he led me out of the museum and back to the alley. We apparated back to his flat, where we looked through some of his paintings. One of them, a huge one along one whole wall of his living room, struck me.

"Is this one by Picasso? It looks similar to _Guernica_," I noted. As much as I'd liked my evening in Paris and the chance to see world-class art at the museum, I preferred the paintings in Antonin's flat. Paintings usually just sit there, being whatever they are going to be, but Antonin's moved and occasionally spoke to you.

"Yes, but this **is** _Guernica_. All of my paintings are originals." He said this, never looking away from the painting. The bull leapt up, the hanging light bulb swayed, the man on the floor writhed and howled. The images in the painting shook as if a bomb nearby exploded.

"How could they be real all of these are on display in major museums," I asked. How could he have _Guernica_, one of the most famous paintings, in his dining hall? He walked away from me at the question continuing his tour until he stopped to admire a sad looking woman drinking in a bar by herself. She occasionally wiped her eyes, and the barman shouted at her to hurry up and leave.

"I copied them, took the originals and left the fakes. The Muggle authorities have never noticed," he added with a smirk. The painting of the woman at the bar seemed to be his favorite of all of his pieces. This did nothing to improve my mood, despite the trip to Pairs earlier in the evening. Looking at him admiring the painting, I suddenly realized that all of his pieces seemed to have the same reoccurring patterns and themes: death, destruction, and suffering.

**AN: Some of Dolohov's paintings: Salvador Dali's**_** Tristan and Isolde and **__**Visage of War, **_**George Grosz's **_**The Pit**_**, and Edgar Degas' **_**Absinthe Drinker, **_**He also has the 1934 unknown (Supposedly Picasso's but his estate claims it isn't his, but I think it is)**

**Hope you liked it and please read and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello everybody! So sorry for the late delay. So First Christie was sick, then her boyfriend got sick and went to the hospital (He is ok now) and then while I was away in Utah for SCUBA I got sick. Also I have finals next week and Christie is busy with finishing grading everything. So everybody is super busy and sick! Luckily this chapter finally got done. So hope you enjoy it!**

**Also thank you Creamsodafloat and starlitSKYx for the reviews! :) Also CSF, there is also the huge problem of him being a Death Eater and her being a Muggle, which those mix like equality and certain political parties. **

**JKR wrote the Harry Potter universe, I own nothing. No infringement intended.**

I woke up screaming. Pavi was hover over me once again. As soon as I saw him, he was gone. It was the second month in the flat. I had made sure to keep track of the days-72 to be exact. A monotonous blur of dullness interspersed with short bits of terror. I knew that if I didn't get out of there soon, I would go crazy there. It wasn't that I hadn't tried escape, because I had; it actually didn't seem impossible. The easy part was the ruse to escape; the hard part was staying uncaught. I had had three failed attempts in the last two months. I would convince Karkaroff to take me out of the flat. There would be no way I could even try around the hawks that were Crouch and Antonin. Neither of them was stupid enough to let me out of their sight for even a minute outside. I had been caught all three times by either Karkaroff or Crouch. I would be walking around the corner and then I would walk right into them. I almost felt bad for Crouch, as he was the one to find me when Karkaroff lost me. Since I had been there, Crouch had insisted that I call him by his first name, Barty, so we would be more like friends. Barty wasn't bad being caught by; he would just shake his head and mutter something about me being a stupid Muggle. He seemed to find my escape attempts amusing. Karkaroff was less forgiving, and sometimes I feared he'd harm me. What I feared most was Antonin finding me when I escaped. I knew that Barty and Karkaroff had told him of my attempts but he would never bring it up. It was like when you were in a fight with somebody and they just got quiet. It was an eerie feeling not knowing what was coming. I always wondered if Antonin would lash out at me, luckily he hadn't. Speaking of them harming me, I still wondered why I was being "kept." At least I wasn't a sex slave, but it seemed difficult to believe that I wouldn't become one at some point.

Today Karkaroff was my keeper, so it was an ideal time to try again. Antonin was off again and wouldn't be back, so there would be no chance of him catching me. Only this time I would change up the routine and instead of running and hiding I would just start screaming, attracting a crowd. It would throw Karkaroff off a bit. If I could get somebody on the street to call an ambulance and take me to a hospital then maybe I would have my escape. There would at least be enough people around so that he couldn't apparate out of there.

"Can we please go out to some place for lunch? I am sick of eating Pavi's soups and sandwiches," I whined sweetly to Karkaroff. After spending some time around him I had found out that he did know English, but describing it as "poor at best" was a complement. Antonin and Karkaroff had both attended the Norwegian boarding school at the same time. They had only recently met up with Barty and their other friends. They all belonged to some gang that liked to kidnap girls and keeping them hostage to improve their vocabulary, not use for adult entertainment as one might expect.

"Fine" Karkaroff grunted in his thick accent. He got up and grabbed me roughly by the arm, quickly disapparating us. We landed in what looked like St. Petersburg. I could make out Saint Isaac's Cathedral from one of my history text books, the golden dome sparkling in the sunlight. I wished that we could go inside to see the paintings, but today I was on a mission to escape. Not stopping for me to catch my breath he dragged me out from the shadows and into a small café. He said something quickly in Russian to the lady behind the counter. After getting the food he brought me over to a table and ordered that I eat. He watched me intently while I ate.

After my lunch when we walked out I made my move. I quickly grabbed my side and started screaming. I once had had appendicitis, so faking it wasn't a problem. People stopped and looked over at us while Karkaroff tried to usher me out of the crowd and make a quick getaway. I fell to my knees so he would have a harder time dragging me. Not believing my rouse, he roughly grabbed my arm top hoist me up. I screamed and tried to pull away from him, but he just held tighter. With all the people in the square he would have his work cut out for him.

A crowd quickly gathered around us, which made any attempt to apparate futile. If I hadn't been committed to keeping in character as someone in pain I would have laughed at how hopeless Karkaroff's face looked. He was screwed and he knew it. There would be no way that he could get me out of there. A stern young woman in her mid-thirties with a tight bun stepped forward to help me. Karkaroff tried to shoo her away but she wouldn't have any of it. She helped me up, saying something that sounded like "Hospital" and helping me to a cab. Karkaroff tried to get into the cab with us, but the woman wouldn't let him. I assumed she must have been in some situation with a controlling guy, because she wouldn't let Karkaroff with us. She looked at him as if she knew somebody like him. I wondered at what had happened to convince her Karkaroff was a danger to me; I then noticed the ugly bruise that was forming on my arm. I looked up at her and smiled at her kindness. I noticed that she had on a name tag that read Olga.

Once at the hospital Olga hurried me inside. They got me into the emergency room where they started an examination, all babbling in medical Russian. Of course they couldn't find anything wrong, but decided to keep me for a bit to make sure. I hadn't seen Karkaroff since we got into the cab and was hopeful that he wouldn't find me.

After the doctors got settled in I tried to talk to them and tell them I was being kept hostage. As my luck would have it none of the staff spoke English, however. When they doctors finally decided to let me go, I walked out into the waiting room and was horrified and a bit embarrassed to find Barty and Antonin sitting there. Barty was leaning back in his chair, with the air of comfort, and had an amused look on his face. Our eyes met; I knew I had once again been busted. Antonin on the other hand was sitting forward on his chair elbows on his knees, looking anxious. He was intently examining the floor. Barty spoke first.

"Well Port, it looks as if you have had something wrong with your side, we heard from Karkaroff as soon as you were taken here. When we found out we were so worried about you." Barty spoke in an amused tone. Antonin almost jumped up and out of his chair at that, making me think that maybe he really had been worried.

"We came as soon as Karkaroff got to us. You gave us quite the scare. Seeing as how Karkaroff can never keep track of your wellbeing, he won't be watching you anymore." Barty continued. I mentally cursed myself at his words. In plain terms he was saying "No more running away". He added, "By the way, I have your family's permission for your release, seeing that you are feeling better. They also wish that you have a full recovery." Barty added with a smile. Antonin looked over at him confused. At least I wasn't the only one. I was rather confused by his words, I looked nothing like either of them and my family wouldn't have come over. Nonetheless, I was released into Antonin's custody from the hospital, and of course they took me back to the flat. Antonin retired to his bedroom, leaving me alone with Barty, who still seemed to find my escape amusing.

"So what are you guys going to do with me now?" I asked him. He looked at me confused for a second, as if I was speaking gibberish.

"Oh, I forgot." He said pulling out his wand. "Finite. Karkaroff decided that it would be best if people couldn't understand you. I'm rather impressed that he thought to do so."

"What are you guys going to do with me now?" I asked again. That explained why nobody could understand me.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, but you really did give Antonin a scare." He replied.

"Why does he care?" I inquired.

"I have no clue, it's odd. We're Death Eaters and our main goal is to kill and torture as many Muggles as possible, but with you he just can't bring himself to it…Or at least not without modifying your memory of it afterwards. I guess he likes that you have a thing for him and look so crushed when he curses you. It is entertaining I must say." He grimaces and I gasped at his words. So they were indeed going to hurt me and from the sounds of his words it sounded like they already had at some point. When was it and why couldn't I remember it? Was that how I got those bruises I couldn't account for?

"He always makes sure that your memory is sufficiently wiped so you won't hate him afterwards. If it were me you wouldn't need to have that happen. You wouldn't be sane enough to wipe your own arse afterwards." he added coldly. "Well, that's enough excitement for one night. Off to bed." He hopped up quickly. There was something really wrong with this man, I felt, not for the first time. He could act like my friend but yet at the same time he admitted that he wanted to kill me. I wondered if it was the same for Antonin. Did he only take me out to Paris for the thrill of having me like him and view him as a nice guy so that his torturing me would be sicker and in some way more satisfying? Was he only feigning interest and concern over my wellbeing? My worst fears had been confirmed. They were there to torture me, and if Barty was telling the truth, I already had been tortured. I felt sick. There was no way to escape them. I was going to be stuck here and tortured to death. I quietly got into bed to try to go to sleep, but with the new developments I just lay there, pondering my fate, trying possibilities over and over.

Sometime after midnight my door opened and Pavi came in. I just looked over at him. He hoped up and sat on my bed. I guess this must have been his nightly routine. He wasn't just watching me sleep because I was interesting; he was there to make sure I was OK. I was grateful for his guard that night. I wondered how much horrors the small creature next to me had seen in his lifetime.

**AN: So this chapter is a bit darker than the rest, but if nothing bad ever happens how can something good happen? ;) Also as a person who has been in abusive situations, I would personally hate Portia if she did not try to escape or fight**** back. No matter what happens or what the threat is, freedom is always worth it. (Also when they give threats they are usually empty. So if you are or know somebody who is being abused make sure to get help and get yourself/them out of it. Deciding to do something to help is the toughest part.) **

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing! Hope you are enjoying this story! -A**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello! Sorry for the long wait! I promise the story only gets better from here, but MAN my real life has been hectic! So first, I had finals, then moving out the Springs and back to Denver, then my first day back I get not one but TWO jobs( Ok well it is my old job back and it's the same company just different locations), but it is still two jobs. And OMG! Man are people bitchy in retail, seriously the new location that I am working at, I really feel bad for the people who shop there that treat the sales people like ****. Is life really that bad where your only gratification is from being mean to people? I just don't get it! So some guy I asked him how he was doing, and he got upset that I asked that!**

**And THEN I get my uni. Grades and my math teacher gave me an F, which I did NOT do that bad in that class. I should have gotten an A, I mean I show up and always get A's on the tests, I even help out the other students and convince him to just give the entire class A's instead of tests! So what if I am a total know it all and answer his questions before he finishes asking them and tell him to ask harder questions. I mean an F! I don't get F's. Oh and my iTouch home button broke. Gah, at least it is summer. It will only get better. **

**OK my little rant is over. New chapter. C'est good. More to come, might not be every week, but more is coming. Next chapter has new characters(A certain Lord Voldy ;)) and a new POV. Creamsodafloat, you are welcome in advance. ;)**

**Also a huge thank you to Christie for editing this! Best teacher ever. 3 ya! Also thanks for realizing where this story is going so fast second chapter that you have realized what is going to happen ;)**

**Ohhh also, I realized that Durmstrang is not in Bulgaria, but is in Norway, so I changed all mentions of it to Norway. Hope that doesn't throw anybody off. :)**

**Oh yes, before I forget. I am not JKR, I don't own anything. **

Chapter 5

"Get up." A smooth voice commanded. I opened my eyes to find Barty kneeling down over me, wand out and pointed at my face. "I said get up." He commanded me again, making it clear that I did not follow his orders he might hurt me. After the events of my most recent escape attempt I was not going to argue with him. I sat up and he backed off, his wand trained on me. I got out of the bed, wishing that I had some form of protection other than my pajamas. I kept my arms pressed firmly by my sides in fear as he made me walk out in front of him to the sitting area by the pool.

Barty looked me in the eye and said levelly, "Now this is what happens to bad girls who try to escape when her captors treat her nicer than they should. Let's see you get out of this, Portia. Your precious Antonin isn't here to protect you or erase your memory." The real Barty was starting to show through his sometimes kind façade. The Barty today wasn't the guy that I had started to grow fond of; no he was sick and twisted. He came from a special breed of creature (were these magical guys even human?) that only the lowest circle of hell would take. I guess Antonin and Karkaroff were the same; they did the same things as him. If my memory had been modified, who knows what they had done or would do in the future? If I was going to survive this I needed to get away quickly. While I was rapidly thinking through this, he cursed me.

"Crucio!" he said, pointing his wand at me. I felt as if I had been hit by a freight train. Every muscle in my body screamed in agony, and my body was contorted in an unnatural position. I fell to my knees, huddled up. It felt as if my insides were on fire and as if my head was going to explode. I tried to keep from screaming, denying him the satisfaction, but I once one howl escaped my lips, I couldn't stop screaming. When he had told me that he tortured people, I didn't realize that he actually used spells on them. I thought he had been just saying that to scare me. After what felt like ages but was probably only a few seconds he let up the curse. The pain stopped instantly, and I struggled back to my feet.

"Now are you going to try to escape again? Hmm? Or have you learned your lesson?" he asked calmly. I tried backing away from him towards the pool. On the other side was a door to the library. If I could just make it over there maybe I could get in and barricade the door. "Aww Port, you don't want to talk? Oh well. We'll do it again: Crusio!" he stated. A second wave of pain hit. I screamed again. Though I tried to keep cam and fight, but there was no fighting it. I wondered how many times they had used this curse on me. Why did they do it? I mean, if they bothered to erase my memory, where was the fun for them? After a few more seconds he let up on the curse again, following me as I tried to move away. I pushed the chairs in front of me, hoping to put more distance between us. I made it to the edge of the pool before he spoke again.

"Portia, do you really think that it's smart to be so close to the water? I could so easily hit you again. And you might fall in and I'd just let you be for a while," he continued smirking. "Dolohov might not be happy to find his pet drowned." He had an almost a purring tone, as if he were trying to play with me. Unfortunately it wasn't going to work. I had come to see that I was a lot stronger than he gave me credit for. I wasn't going to grovel at his feet, begging for him to forgive me and stop. I would fight him until it was physically impossible.

"Still no?" he asked questioningly. "Well, you're asking for it now. I could stop, we could be friends, like we were, as long as you obey me and stop trying to escape." He smiled, moving closer. It was as if he were, just asking me to change my mind, as if he might change his. But he knew that I wasn't stupid enough to fall for it. Things could never go back to the way they were at the beginning, when I had been more gullible. His smile faded as he lifted his wand to curse me again. I frantically looked for a diversion to stop him and noticed a plant hanging above him on the wall. It wasn't close enough to harm him, but I looked at it fixedly and hoped for a miracle. I was about to scream for him to stop when the plant on the wall fell and crashed down over his head, knocking his wand aside. I took my chance and dove towards the library.

Nonetheless, I wasn't fast enough, as I sprinted by the pool. A blast of red light jutted out of Barty's wand as it fell, hitting me. I fell into what I had supposed was the pool, but instead of feeling cold hard water a soft cushion broke my fall before I was submerged into the water. I shot up for air gasping to see Barty come barreling into the water after me. He had lost his wand when he was hit. I tried to move away from him through the water but to no avail. He caught me, grabbed onto my shoulders to push me down. I kicked and punched at him, trying to get away. I was lucky and landed a right hook to his nose. Stunned, he reached up to feel his nose, which gave me a few lucky seconds to move away from him. Soon he was after me again, however, even with blood pouring out of his nose.

As we were fighting I had the feeling that we both had magnetic fields, but instead of being pulled together we were pushed apart. If Barty lounged for me, he was repelled by an invisible force. After a few minutes, he staggered back panting and exhausted. He started laughing. It scared me: He was mental; he had to be to laugh like that. He's trying to kill me one second and the next he's laughing, I thought. But then he calmly reached out his hand, and his wand obediently shot into it. In that instant, all hope I had was lost.

"Where is that little devil Pavi?" Barty asked. I looked around confused. I hadn't known that Pavi could do magic. I then realized what Barty was talking about: Pavi must have been helping me. He had done something for the plant to hit Barty. I thanked my lucky stars that he was there.

Pavi suddenly appeared by the kitchen door, watching the two of us. I saw confusion on his face.

"Well elf, did you help her?" Barty asked him. I was surprised at how cruel he was to Pavi. Pavi looked at me and then back to Barty and shook his head no.

"Answer me, vermin! Did you or did you not help her?" Barty challenged him. Pavi shook his head again. I knew he must have helped me, since there was no way that I could have made the plant hit Barty, but I figured he was trying to cover his tracks

"Crucio." Barty said pointing his wand at Pavi. With a red flash I saw him fall. I screamed, shocked to see him hurt Pavi so heartlessly.

"What is going on here?" Antonin yelled as he barged in, second looking like he was about to kill somebody. My only hope is that it wasn't me.

"Nothing, just testing out a theory." Barty replied laughing. Barty climbed out of the pool and with a crack he was gone. Still, I had a sinking feeling that that wasn't the last time I would see him.

Antonin walked over to my side of the pool and offered me a hand up. I glanced up him and started to back away, worried that he was might harm me if I accepted his help. But he smiled. "Port, it's OK. I'm not going to hurt you. I am just trying to help." He wore that same disarming smile that I had come to trust. In spite of his apparently kind gesture I couldn't help but think of pulling him into the pool. But I allowed Antonin to help me and soon he was conjuring up some fluffy towels for me.

"Let's get you changed and dry," he said as we walked back to my room, leaving me to change in private. I came out when I was dressed. Walking into the kitchen I found find him putting together some lunch.

"Thanks," I said making him look up. He just smiled and went back to work. I knew I shouldn't have tried to escape again. It was useless escaping. When I did manage to get away, I was always caught. On top of that, it felt foolish to try and get away when at least Antonin treated me so nicely.

**AN: Sorry for the earlier rant, Ok so maybe not that sorry, but still be nice to sales people, seriously we aren't that annoying and usually can help you find stuff. I know sounds stupid, people being paid to be helpful, but really that's what we are there for. **

**EME22 Thank you again for the review! :) Yeah it sucks writing bad stuff, but it happens and it is important. But it gets better, it may get a little worse, but it does get better. **

**Creamsodafloat Thanks for the review! Always love reading your thoughts on things :). Yep she is being tortured, but it does get better. I love catching people off guard. Lol. Expect that. :) **

**Also thank you for reading and reviewing! Please review more so I know what ya'll think of the story and what will happen! I love opinions! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello! I'm back! So Yes, I know it has been awhile, but RL has me crazy busy. I picked up a THIRD job, and that "F" I mentioned last chapter, I got that changed, it was actually an "A". So since I'm gonna be crazy busy for the rest of the summer but I will update as I can. I also have an idea for a new fanfiction, but I'm not quite sure how the story starts or ends, just the middle. So I may post it if/when I come up with the beginning. Also so on the American cable channel FX has been broadcasting the movie Taken, which has the actor who plays Dolohov in Harry Potter(He's Marko from Tripolli(?) or the guy from the commercials who says "Good Luck" to Liam Neeson.) Also so I saw Thor, which was amazing since Kenneth Branagh directed it. Also the actor who played Loki, he stole the movie. The only thing I cared about was what he was doing next. Seriously Chris Hemsworth(although he did a lovely job too) could be shirtless flexing the whole movie and Tom Hiddleston could be in a burlap sack and I would still care more about what Hiddleston was doing.**

**So here is Chapter 6! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Also I am starting a Muggle Missing Play list. First song is posted at the bottom.**

**Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. No infringement intended.**

Barty Crouch's POV

"Crucio!" I yelled pointing my wand at the defiant little elf. He could protect my lovely captive all he wanted but he would pay for it. How could a magical creature be more loyal to a Muggle and not obey a wizard? I never really cared for house elves anyway—Malfoy had the right idea: they were there to serve and not be seen. I grew up with one as my personal servant, but honestly, I couldn't care less about "Pinky," or whatever her name is. How did Dolohov stand his? His parents were long gone so, I guess he had inherited most of their assists. His father had been one of the first Death Eaters and one of the loyalists, next only to the Lestranges, and myself of course. His mother, well she doesn't exactly matter, she did her duty in her marriage and provided an heir. From the stories I'd heard about her, she reminded me of my own mother: she would foolishly spend her time spoiling Dolohov, but unlike my mother she let Dolohov Sr. send her son away. Durmstrang gave their boys a better understanding of the art of spells, and not just the theory, like Hogwarts. Durmstrang taught their student to actually duel, instead of merely defend.

This is why Dolohov was driving me bonkers lately; he seemed to be going soft. Durmstrang had taught him to be strict and strong. He was raised to be a Death Eater; he tortured Muggles and killed them. Between Karkaroff and me, it was our favorite pastime. But now? Noo- he would never hurt poor helpless little Portia, his dear sweet Portia, who was so charming and innocent. He even hated to see her cry—what was _that_ about? I'd seen him make Muggles cry just for fun, and count their tears and make the victim drink them. These days, however, he would occasionally curse Portia to keep up appearances, but I could see through it. He didn't mean his curses; he didn't like hearing her scream. I would test that out today; he knew that she was to be punished for her latest escape attempt.

Portia screamed at the sight of the elf falling. Stupid Muggle, always caring and naïve about the world, she should be happy that I wasn't using the Cruciatus Curse on _her_ at the moment.

She really was a lovely sight…for a Muggle, with her dark hair, almost black as the water dripped off it, falling in waves/curls just below her shoulders. She reminded me of Fitzgerald's Myrtle, not in body, but in mind. She believed that she was the same as Dolohov and me—that our Death Eater morality was like her naïve Muggle mindset. How little she understood! If I was the one keeping her I would have taken advantage of her long before now, but then I might become contaminated by her Muggle filth. I had my way with them occasionally, but later usually had to go get magical medical help to get rid of whatever I'd caught. It almost wasn't worth it, I'd decided. I had to admit, though, I liked Portia's vitality, especially in comparison to Dolohov's. He had become a stick-in-the-mud since she arrived. He would only take part in my games and torture of Portia if he felt that she'd done something to provoke it. Her spirit did just that; she had to try to escape and I had my fun. Oh how I loved hearing her scream and watching her being tortured. I only tolerated her escape attempts because I would get this wonderful sight. Unfortunately my moments of delight in her pain couldn't last.

"What is going on here?" Dolohov screamed, as he barged into the room, he the Knight-in-Dark-Armor here to save Princess Portia, just in time. He looked livid. I wondered he was mad because I'd gotten his pet wet before he did, or treated his elf as it should have been treated.

"Nothing, just testing out a theory," I replied, getting out of the pool and disapperating. I knew he wouldn't give me answers today, but there is someone else that he _has_ to answer to. Of course Dolohov had to step in and save her, although indirectly, since he had truly saved the elf. Stupid little elf, stopping me from hurting her. How dare it hurt a wizard! It had to ruin my fun. It would pay later.

I had apparated to Evan Rosier's; he wasn't as overbearing as my parents and was still respectable in their eyes. He was a man I could count on; he would never go soft, a Death Eater till the end. I had met him through Hogwarts, where he was two years above me. We had become closer through being Death Eaters. I arrived at the edge of his cal-du-sac, went up to number 9, and the building appeared. I opened the gate and walked up to the large French doors and knocked.

"What? If this has something to do with Dolohov's Muggle, I don't want to hear it," Rosier said, answering the door. "If it is, you can leave right now, because I have friends over and they don't want to hear it." He leaned against the door frame, blocking any sort of entry. Of course he didn't want to talk about Dolohov, they were sworn enemies. Enemy of my enemy is my friend is complete rot, according to the two of them, luckily for me. They had hated each other ever since they first met. Their mutual hatred of Muggles was strong, but not enough to bring them together.

"I didn't come over because of that, although speaking of Muggles, you and your friends wouldn't happen to be up for some fun?" I asked him smiling, knowing that he would say yes. His family had raised him with strict pure blood beliefs, and after school he followed in his father and favorite cousin Bellatrix's footsteps and joined up with the Dark Lord. His linage was intertwined with many of the pure blood families.

"Always up for that," Rosier sneered. "Come on in, the gang is waiting." Rosier, always the charismatic one had been friends with not just the boys from our age group but also the older Lucius Malfoy, who was there in the living room. I walked in expecting to find him with just peers, but to my surprise his mother was there too.

"Hello there, Barty," she said with a smile and, as she slipped into the back room, I noticed the long dark shaggy mane of Regulus Black leaning up against a tapestry. Its mutilated façade reminded me of the hanging in the Black residence, old with various burn marks from removed relatives. I easily found Evan's name on there, the only child under John and Gienah Rosier. Next to his mother were her two sisters, though the youngest sister was burnt off for being a squib. How sorry I felt for him. On the other side next to his father was his sister Druella Black. Their three draughts had all been in school before me, but their cousin Regulus Black and I had been in the same year at school, two years behind Rosier and Black's blood traitor of a brother.

I was surprised to see Karkaroff lurking in the corner trying to suck up to Lucius Malfoy, who was sitting comfortably in an arm chair by the fire. I had never been in school with Malfoy, but after meeting him in the Death Eater circles, I felt as if he were a beloved sibling, along with Bellatrix and her husband Roldolpus. Karkaroff, being one of Dolohov's closest friends, wasn't in close with Rosier. What was he doing here then? Karkaroff may be thick as a log, but at least he wasn't in love with Dolohov's Muggle and would jump at the chance to torture her. Maybe I could talk to Malfoy about Dolohov and his Muggle. I am sure that the Dark Lord would not be happy about a loyal follower being so taken up with a Muggle.

"So Crouch came here to take us out for a fun night out on the town-anybody up for some good sport?" Rosier asked the group. The answers were sly grins and jeers. I knew I was in good company at Rosier's. We set out to Knocturn Tavern, the small bar that few frequented due to the dark nature of Knocturn Alley. An excellent meeting place for Death Eaters. The tavern was dimly lit with shrunken heads decorating the ceilings and walls lined with torture artifacts from the Inquisition and the Dark Ages. Dusty, smoke-dimmed portraits of infamous witches and wizards hung on the walls. Our booth had a magical painting of three witches, with a title in old English. One could recognize them as the Weird Sisters from The Scottish Play

"So Crouch, what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Malfoy asked in that cold smooth voice of his as we slid into the booth near the back. Karkaroff slouched in next to him. I sat on the opposing end with Black and Rosier. "Is Dolohov not letting you toy with his pet?"

While Rosier made it clear with a grunt that he was perturbed that Dolohov was being brought into the outing, I noted that Karkaroff leaned forward with interest.

"Well, I did get to torture her a bit this morning, but then he came in and stopped it. And then his elf had the nerve to try and stop me. I swear he is going soft."

"Tell me, does Dolohov still torture other Muggles or has he stopped completely?" Malfoy drawled with his cold stare.

"I don't know. He's been such a kill joy lately," I said with a sigh. "Ask Karkaroff-he's spent more time with both of them. Dolohov gets mad when I crucio her," I continued with disgust. At my statement Karkaroff looked shocked when all of the eyes turned to him.

"Well Igor, does he torture her or any other Muggles?" Our own Richard III, Malfoy asked. Karkaroff looked like a kid on Christmas when Malfoy said his first name. Karkaroff should have known by now that Malfoy used his given name to flatter and garner followers.

"Well" Karkaroff started shakily, in his accented English. He knew English and had practiced with the Muggle brat, but yet he still continued to feign his fluency. He glanced up at Rosier before continuing. "He had tortured her some, and even let me hurt her a days ago. We have tortured some ransom Muggles when we were out the other day. It was while we was out by the Louver Mausoleum," he finished leaning back and taking a sip of his firewhiskey. Malfoy looked content with his response, smiling his half smile.

"Well Crouch, if it still upsets you so much, I have come into the knowledge that The Dark Lord is going to call us to a meeting tonight. He has information about the resistance and wants them dealt with. That may distract Dolohov from his pet and remind him of where his allegiances truly lie." Malfoy said, knowing that not just the group but also Dolohov would readily get in step with anything The Dark Lord had up his sleeve.

After we finished our drinks, we headed out to find Muggles, hitting only the larger Gentlemen's establishments, where there were both the rich and the poor flocked like pocked-faced tykes to see the ladies of the night. These working girls were ripe for picking and easily were swayed by parlor tricks that Muggles called magic. They would follow us to Hell and back with the right persuasion. The local establishment held a weekly masquerade, so anybody could slip in and out without raising official enquiries.

Upon entering the club, and lowering our masks, we dispersed like a pride of lions into the savanna. Rosier went straight to the bar, Karkaroff on his heel. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen, while Black stood nervously at the front trying not to touch anything or anybody. Black was very odd, he was always a motivated Death Eater and worshiped the Dark Lord and yet lately he seemed more reclusive and distant.

My attention was instantly drawn up to the red lights on the stage, where the harlots danced and their Madam stood watch. An earnest young man handed a white lily to one of the girls. I laughed at the sight: such a contradiction-a white lily given to a whore. I couldn't help but watch the young man and the girl as they disappeared into the back room. I felt like cursing them both, right then and there. Why did these ignorant Muggles have to always seem so happy?

All that I wanted out of life was to rid the world of Muggles and Mudbloods. It really was not too much to ask for. Why didn't other wizards see things the same way? For centuries witches and wizards had had to hide because of what the Muggles would do to them. They burned us alive, and yet _we_ were the monsters in all this? One simple incantation would end all of their pain and struggles. But they would instead burn and blowup their so called foes in the name of their belief. Dirt is dirt; everything was the same, just under a different name on a different tongue. Everything had a side; right or wrong, good or evil, but no matter where the boundary line is the ones opposing are the villains, even if it is the noblest cause. All that they saw was good and evil, as if it were black and white. Nothing is ever just back and white; nobody is ever innocent or pure. No motive is right for everybody, only the minority who benefits from it.

"Hilarious, isn't it?" A rough old voice said from within a cloud of smoke. I looked over to see the red-dressed Madam smoking next to me and looking after where the young couple left.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"The boy, giving the girl a white lily." She said gesturing over to where the couple had been. "If I had a nickel every time that happened I would be rich." She continued through another puff of smoke. "Oh wait, it happens every night and for a lot more money," she continued with a laugh. "Well, are you staying and buying or leaving?"

"He's staying and buying," Malfoy's icily smooth voice said from behind us. He extended his hand and handed the Madam a galleon.

"What is this? Some kind of joke?" She asked looking over the coin in her hand.

"No of course not. Imperio." He said, his wand pointing out just below his sleeve. The madam's eyes glazed over like the other prisoners of the imperious curse. "Now if you will excuse my friend and me, your new employers, we have some work to do. If you would just send your best over to welcome us we would be delighted." He said as we walked away. Leave it to Malfoy to take advantage o every opportunity to turn a profit. "Now you need to come join me for another drink and stop being so moody," Malfoy said, pulling me to the bar.

As we made our way over I saw Rosier dragging one of the many scarlet women outside. He seemed to be having a bit of trouble with her. This one reminded me of Dolohov's Muggle, not just the dark hair, but the fight too. Oh the passion they both had in them-how I would like to see them both screaming, I thought. When a flash of green flashed outside of the door I knew that her struggle was over.

"We should go." Malfoy said, observing the flash also. "The aurors will be here soon." We both got up to leave, signaling to Karkaroff and Black. "Morsemordre!" Malfoy shouted pointing his wand into the air, when we were outside. I felt the familiar burn on my left forearm as our Master called us to him.

**AN: So thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed, so are Favorites and Alerts! So what did everybody think? Are the Death Eaters as bad as everybody planned? OOOO Also I know how I am going to kill Fabian and Gedion Prewitt… that kinda sounds bad…ok so how Dolohov will in my story. Also I will get to answering reviews later, since it's late, I'm sick and my meds just kicked in. **

**Also first song in the playlist...**

**Born This Way from Lady GaGa! I think it fits perfectly. I would list more but they wouldn't quite make sense. Some of the bands included; Linkin Park, Paramore, Apple Trees and Tangerines, and Simple Plan. **


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Everybody! So sorry that it took me so long to update. Also I'm sorry that this chapter is about 700 words shorter than my 2000 word average. So to sum up what I have been doing instead of writing. I was moving across the country, going back to school, working(much less than my 53 hours per week between three jobs that I was over the summer), watching Big Bang Theory(Sheldon is AWESOME), homework, cooking in my first apartment, more homework, visiting family, oh and Writing a new story!

It's also a Harry Potter Fanfiction. It is not cannon. It is rated T, like Muggle Missing if you can sit through Harry Potter then you will be able to read it. It is about Rosaline Malfoy, Draco's older sister who is forced to marry Rabastan Lestrange upon the mass break out from Azkaban, but then when Fred Weasley is captured and taken to Malfoy manor, she decides to save him. It's a really good story, and if you like Muggle Missing/my writing you should also like 'The Cave'.

I know you are probably thinking "OMG EW! She is forced to marry her uncle! What the hell is this? Arkansas or the European Royal families from back in the 1800's!"(Lol, I've got family from Arkansas, yep they enjoyed being akin to their kin ;)) 'The Cave' is not that bad, I promise there will NOT be any major EW moments, the engagement is announced and people will talk about the wedding and that will be it. It is a clean story.

**I am not JKR. Never have been, nor ever will be. I do not own the characters, except Portia. The plot is mine. **

Also please review! The make my day, if you are sick of how long my updates take then you can favorite or put the story where you will be alerted when I update.

Muggle Missing Chapter 7

_The female newscaster was brisk: _"_The authorities are still looking into the gas leak that killed seven people at Northridge Plaza a few months ago. The cause of the leak is still unknown and the circumstances are unusual, since the victims were found on the outside, not inside of the plaza. Three teens are still missing since the leak: Portia Burke, 17, Hillarie Davis, 18, and Evelyn Carroll, 18. If you have any information leading to their whereabouts, please contact the authorities." _

_ She continued: "These are just a few of the strange things happening around London recently. There have been more than fifty disappearances since January, and around a hundred deaths. Further, it is believed that more have occurred, but have not been reported. The disappearances and murders are believed to be caused by widespread gang activity, though investigators in the U.K.'s urban centers have turned up no leads among the usual suspects. Most of the attacks have occurred in alleyways at night, so be sure to steer clear of them. _

Click. The television shut off. The middle aged woman sat back in her office chair with a sigh.

"Millicent, you're not telling me these deaths are caused by Magic? The disappearances too? You think He-Who-Whats'-It is behind all of this?"

"Prime Minister, I know this is shocking to only be in office a short while and be confronted by these deaths and disappearances, but, yes, I do believe dark magic is behind all of this. We will have an Auror-one of our best and brightest, Frank Longbottom,-follow you around to keep you safe, but you need to accept what is going on and take precautions."

"What about the girls: Portia, Evelyn, and Hillarie? Are they still alive?"

"We're not sure at the moment. We're doing our best to track them down, but He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers do not usually leave survivors, especially not Muggles. Most are killed within hours of their capture."

"Most? What happens if they aren't? My God… Were they... They're not being tortured, are they?"

"If they are still alive, possibly. …We don't know. If they are alive we could wipe their memories so they wouldn't have to remember it. Don't get your hopes up, though. There's not been a single Muggle survivor so far."

The sky darkened with the ominous clouds of an approaching storm. The branches on the trees surrounding the walk up to the small house on the outskirts of a cemetery began to shake and sway as a sharp north wind picked up.

Out of the dimness a back figure appeared like smoke. As it approached, the old house more figures appeared and disappeared into the house.

Two dozen men and several women sat around a large table in the large banquet hall. A girl with dark brown hair was stretched out in front of them on the table, motionless. She had been kidnapped and tortured, but for now was safely unconscious and there only physically, protected from the horrors around her. A fireplace by the huge table, bare of everything but soot, lay cold and lifeless as the faces of those waiting for their dark leader. Soon, a lean and cruel-looking man stalked into the room, and even the desperate men at the table gave an involuntary shudder, as if evil itself had joined them. Dark hair and an almost boyish charm thinly disguised the cruelty that this man was capable of. Unspeakable activities, it was all in a day's play for him to torture children, or organize mass killings, but he remained impassive. This man was feared by all, so feared that the men around the table-rather dangerous entities in their own right-would not even say his name, Lord Voldemort. They knew that the play on the French word for death, la mort, fitted his name perfectly.

The evil man spoke, softly but with authority: "My faithful followers, I see that you have enjoyed yourselves these last couple of weeks. Good but don't alarm the Muggles too unduly. I have been traveling, recruiting new followers from distant lands, even over to in the new world. There is much to be done there, happily—our forces are gathering strength worldwide. I have come here only for a brief meeting, just a check-in of sorts. I have a request for one of you. I am in need of a house elf for the next leg of my travel."

There was a quiet murmur as those at the table exchanged glances, and then one of the younger ones, a strong one with long wavy black hair cleared his throat.

"I will lend you my family's elf Kreacher, sir," he offered. Regulus Black had long wanted to prove himself a loyal subject, though in reality he never could be, having by some quirk of fate much too much compassion. He cared for people, even Muggles. Nonetheless, if he hadn't of volunteered his own house elf somebody else would have stepped up, and his parents would have censured him. And he knew that his deranged cousin Bellatrix would certainly have told his parents.

"Very good Regulus, summon him here at once. I leave immediately," the Dark Lord smiled his grim smile. Getting up from his seat abruptly signaled the end of the meeting. Karkaroff went over to Dolohov and whispered something into his ear. Dolohov left to intercept Barty.

"How's the Muggle?" asked Evan Rosier, sneering as he blocked Antonin's way to Barty. Antonin suddenly noticed that Rosier's eyes were close to if not the same color as Portia's.

"Fine." Antonin said curtly. The mention of his Portia and his sentimental noticing how similar Rosier's eyes were to hers annoyed him. What was it to him how she was doing?

"Oh? I thought she wouldn't be fine-if she really was tortured as much as Crouch said." Rosier was clearly trying to provoke him. In an attempt not to get nettled, Antonin he walked past him, bumping as he passed. "You know Crouch doesn't agree with how you well treat her. She's a Muggle after all. If he has his way the Dark Lord will learn of her and may decide that she needs a new keeper-ne that will put her in her place, six feet under in the dirt with the rest of the filth on this earth." There was a flash of green behind them from somebody disposing the muggle on the table.

Near the table, Barty walked up to the Dark Lord and spoke up anxiously, "My Lord, may I have a moment?"

"Yes, you may. Wait in my study. I shouldn't be gone for too long. Regulus, you come along." Voldemort led Barty into his personal library, and Regulus followed the Dark Lord out of the house.

While waiting in the library, Barty noticed a book on the shelf, _Tenebris de Occulta Arte_. It was a decrepit, tattered book—several hundred years old from the looks of it. He picked it up and gingerly looked through it. He read through a few of the pages, chock full dark spells in Latin-spells he had never heard of and that would never have been in any book at Hogwarts. Idly, kept reading, thankful that his parents had encouraged, forced was more the word, him to study Latin as a child. Unexpectedly, the door burst open as Antonin rushed in and slammed the door behind him.

"You idiot, why did you have to go and tell Rosier!" Antonin was furious.

"What does it matter to you who I told or will tell?" Crouch looked up, but seeing that Antonin was upset, he backed off. "Look at this," he pointed to a certain spell in the book. Antonin read it over the passage in question and suddenly smiled.

"Mollis sed suscipit risus," Antonin worded with a grin. He waved his wand in a circular motion and out came another book, identical to the first one. He put his new _Tenebris de Occulta Arte_, in to his jacket. Barty hesitated, not wanting to anger his dark master, but decided to risk it. He quickly scrawled out a note to the Voldemort, explaining his disappearance and mentioning that if his lordship needed a different house elf his own would be more than willing to serve. The two men then both apparated instantly.

So sorry that this is short, but school comes first. I am currently working on MM chapter 8 along with chapter 2 of 'The Cave'. If you want to know how they are going you are welcome to PM me. I usually respond within a few days. Oh also if you want some update's on MM/The cave BEFORE I post them here, I have started uploading them to GoogleDocs so if you want I send you the link to them(Currently I am setting that the docs can only be reached by people who have the link)

Also does anybody think that they know about which book Crouch and Dolohov stole? I'll give a hint. YES it will(Has been) be found at Hogwarts. ;)

Ok I think I have neglected the reviews for long enough.

Punk Beauty- Thank you! Don't worry there is much more Crouch to come! ;) He and Dolohov are gonna be VERY bad boys in the upcoming chapters.

Creamsodafloat- Lol, I laughed so hard when I wrote that. One of my favorite puns todate. Well you know, if you don't like him taking advantage of Muggles, you could just start hating them. I mean sure you are a Muggle, but it's not like other Muggles treat each other fairly. If you don't believe me look up any online news paper. Tons of examples in there. Of course I am kidding about that.

Xxh2o-fanxx- Thank you! Antonin Dolohov is one of the original Death Eaters. He tortures and kills Muggles for fun and was responsible for killing Molly Weasley's two brothers. He also was the first name Igor Karkaroff named (in the books, book four) when he gave other death eaters names for his freedom. Antonin Dolohov also was one of the 10 to break out from Azkaban Prison in the mass break out of '96. He also was in the battles of the department of mysteries (injures Hermione), Tottenham Court Road (memory wiped by Hermione), and then also the Battle of Hogwarts (where he kills Remus Lupin and duels Seamus, Dean, Parverti,(all at once!) and then also Professor Flitwick)

Dr. Who is awesome. I have a picture of him up from Frightnight (its so great he looks SOOOOOO moody, just like Crouch from last chapter).

Also keep checking back on the favoriting, I know my account will be so lame and then suddenly work.

EME22- hey thanks for reviewing again! Oh good! I thought they would be out being mean on Friday night, and Lucious seems like the character to take every opportunity to get more money.

Sorry you don't seem to have a name, but thanks for reviewing! Oh she won't really "lose hope", it more of gets taken away…to prison…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everybody! I'm Back!**

**OK so here is chapter 8, I hope everybody likes it! Also I hope everybody had an awesome break and holidays!**

**Oh also thank EME22 and Creamsodafloat for PMing me asking me to update. See I will update if you ask! :)**

**Also this chapter has mild swearing(the F word two times near the end). If you go to public school it will not be worse then what you will hear there.**

**Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think about the change of events, new characters and character backgrounds, and where you think I am going with this story! :)**

**Also JKR owns everything. No copy right infringement intended.**

I ran my hand through my hair, when was the last time I really washed it, a few months ago? Sure I took showers regularly, but to really have my hair washed, I could feel the oily residue on my fingers. I stopped when I reached my ear. My earring was missing. I checked the other one to find the companion also gone. I had them just yesterday. They were the only left of my family. My father had given me them after my mother's funeral. The earrings were bronze Indian coins from the 1940's. On the French hook there was a blue stone. The coin was hallowed out in the middle with the words "PICE^INDIA^1944" around the outer edge. On the other side it had a filigree pattern.

The door to my room slowly slid open. From where I was sitting on the bed I looked up to find Karkaroff standing there.

"Do you want to eat? I can make something." He asked.

"Sure." I replied. Ever since the incident with Barty, Karkaroff was around way more, he was also oddly nicer since then. It had only been a few days but there was drastic improvement.

_ "Are you OK?" Antonin asked me as I walked into the kitchen. _

_ "I'm fine." I responded, except I was not fine. Just a few minutes earlier I was being tortured by one of his friends. _

_ "Here, eat this. It will help." He said handing me some chocolate. _

_ "Chocolate? Really? How is this going to help?" I asked looking over the chocolate. _

_ "Just trust me. Eat it, it will help."_

_ I slid the chocolate away from me on the table. "Why should I trust you? Where has trusting you gotten me so far? Oh yeah, tortured. I would have been killed if it wasn't for Pavi." I said. He grimaced at my words. _

_ "I've been hit by that curse quite a few times. I know what it is like."_

_ "Really? You've been kidnapped, cursed, nearly killed? I find that hard to believe."_

_ "I was talking about being hit by the curse. I promise it won't happen again." He said, his mood darkening. _

I stopped by the bathroom before I went into the kitchen just to check and see if my earrings were in there, but they weren't. At least I still had my favorite necklace; it was just a small bronze disc on a braided chain. The disc was imprinted with the Libra scales on one side and my initials, PNB, on the other.

I walked into the kitchen to find both Antonin and Karkaroff sitting at the table enjoying some sort of strange looking food.

"Is that edible?" I asked them. Karkaroff responded with something that between the accent and his mouth being stuffed with food I couldn't quite make out what he was saying. "Can you try to be a little less unintelligible?" I asked him.

Karkaroff gave me a confused look. He swallowed the rest of his food.

"I am smart." He replied. Antonin snorted with laughter.

"Hey, do you want to get out and see a movie tonight?" Antonin asked after composing himself. "I heard that that new jaunty boa movie is good. It's a comedy."

"Which movie? Wait do you mean Monty Python?" I asked.

"Yeah, that one. You are 18 now right? You can go see it?" He said in reply.

"Sure." I said shrugging. It really didn't matter what we did anymore, I was still being held captive and even though he gave me choice on something as trivial as a movie I didn't have a choice in what happens in my life.

When dinner was over and Karkaroff left for the day, Antonin and I left for the movie. We went to some theater in London.

"Happy Birthday by the way." Antonin said as we walked into the theater. As we reached the ticket box the teenage looked up at us and when he saw me there was a flash of recognition.

"You're...You're Portia Burke. One of the girls who went missing after the gas explosion at the mall. Where are the others?" He said asking me, he had a strong northern accent. I didn't know that there had been any others that had been taken.

"What? Others?" I asked looking up at Antonin. He grimaced.

"Imperio." Antonin said quickly pulling out his wand. The boys face quickly relaxed into a dream like state.

"Two tickets to Monty Python please." Antonin said, the boy with out any form of payment printed out two tickets for us and let us into the theater.

"Third theater on your left." The boy said then moving onto the next couple as we walked away. I noticed that the full theater people barely noticed us, but the ones that did looked shocked and just stared at me.

"What was that?" I asked as we walked into the theater. "Why is everybody staring at us?"

"That was an imperious curse, who ever it is cast on is able to be controlled by the caster. And in case you have forgotten you are big news. If you don't remember, you went missing a while back. The world did move on, but they didn't forget about you."

"What about the others? Who? Why?"

"Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." I replied looking up at him.

"There were three of you taken. I don't know what happened to the other two, don't really care, they must have been on the other side of the mall. Stupid Muggles." He said, the last part was added as an after thought.

"Wait, aren't I a Muggle?" I asked him, I remember Crouch calling me that.

"Yes. You are." He said pulling me into the theater, it was already dark. We found seats near the front as the previews started rolling.

When the movie was over we walked out of the theater through the side door.

"What's you got there Dolohov?" Said a voice from be hind us. We turned to look. There were two guys hidden in the shadows. The one who spoke stepped forward.

He was tall and pale with dark brown hair and eyes that were a strange blueish green color like my own, the difference was that where mine held warmth, while his held none. He was young, maybe Antonin's age. He had a single tattoo on his left for arm, it was of a skull with a snake coming out of it. It was the same one that Antonin, Barty, and Karkaroff had, this guy belonged to their cult. He was a Death Eater.

The second guy in the shadows stepped forward, revealing him self to be none other than the devil himself, Barty.

"It's none of your business Rosier." Antonin said setting in front of me.

"Ohh so is this your little Muggle that you are so fond of? Crouch has told me so much about her." The guy, Rosier said.

"You know nothing." Antonin said to him as he tried to pull me away.

"Please, we all know you have an attachment to her, otherwise you would have killed her or introduced her to the Dark Lord. I doubt he would be pleased with your little hobby."

"What I choose to do has nothing to do with you"

"Oh does it now? That's funny I thought that as Death Eaters we joined together to torture Muggles and put them in their rightful place, beneath us." Rosier said as he reached for something in his pocket.

"Crucio!" Rosier yelled whipping out a wand. Antonin ducked, dragging me behind him. I wasn't as fast and got hit with the curse. I screamed as it felt like all of my bones were breaking. Antonin pulled me behind one of the dumpsters that was nearby.

"Confringo!" Antonin yelled back at them. Fire shot out of his wand, making an explosion. All of a sudden the dumpster lurched as the counter curse came back at us. I yelped as one of the wheels moved and crushed my hand underneath it. I could feel the bones breaking.

"Locomotor dumpster" Antonin said and the dumpster moved off of my hand. I grabbed my hand and held it close.

"Stay here. I'll come to get you, but let me get them away first." Antonin said, running out from behind the trash barrel.

"What? No!" I screamed. I heard lots of shouting and bangs, but due to my hand I couldn't make out what was going on.

I heard a pop from somewhere near me and wondered if they had disapperated. I looked up to find Crouch was kneeling in front of me. "Mutatur sensus!" He said pointing his wand at me. Everything started to go fuzzy. It was as if my memories were liquefying and changing. I couldn't remember where I was or how I got there. I tried to stand, and stumbled out from behind the dumpster. The world wouldn't stop spinning. I was then hit with a blast of red light and everything went black. I was drifting in and out of consciousness. Nothing seemed concrete, the whole world was spinning. There were flashes and bangs as the fighting continued, but they seemed to have moved out of the alley to behind the theater. There were so many curses flying that it was hard to believe that there were only three guys fighting.

After what felt like a lifetime the bangs and shouts died down. I heard foot steps approaching me from the other end of the alley when a voice shouted from down the alley.

"Oi! James! This way I saw one of them duck into the alley."

"Homenum Revelio!" A different voice called out. I heard a whooshing sound and this ball of yellow light settled at where I was at.

I heard footsteps approaching and wondered if it was Barty and Rosier. One of the guys stepped forward from out behind the dumpster and stooped down when he saw me.

"Hey are you alright?" He said. He had long shaggy black hair and a gorgeous face. "Wait, aren't you that girl? One of the Muggle girls that were captured? Oh what was your name? Portia Burke right?"

"Yeah, what? Who are you? How do you know who I am."

"I'm Sirius and I'm here to help. I'm one of the good guys that fight the Death Eaters" He said as he tried to take my hand. I tried to pull away. "It's OK, you can trust me. Are you hurt?" He asked as he took my injured hand. "Don't worry I have something back at home that can help your hand. Hey James! Over here!" He called out to the other guy who was with him. A boy with messed up black hair emerged a few seconds later.

"Whats wrong?" He, James, asked.

"She's one of their victims. We need to get her to safety." Sirius answered him. He picked me up and there was a jerking sensation from behind my navel as he apperated away.

**Barty POV**

By pure luck both Dolohov and Rosier had been stunned in the attack by Potter and Black so I went back to make sure Portia was where Dolohov had left her just to see Sirius fucking Black holding her. He and James fucking Potter then apperated away with her. I had to get her back, but at least I modified her memory first. Of course they had to show up, they were always up to something in school, but always ended up on the professors good side. Typical Gryffindors. Dolohov was going to be furious when he found out. He hated the opposition to the dark lord.

Even though she was gone, seeing Portia and Rosier so close together made me realize one thing. How similar they looked. The had the same eyes, hair color and texture, the same skin color, the same type of hair, and a similar bone structure. They could pass for siblings. They couldn't be siblings, Portia said she only had one brother and one sister, where as Rosier was an only child, but they both inherited their looks from their families. Then it hit me, Portia wasn't a Muggle at all. Portia Burke came from a magical family; not just any magical family, a pure blood family. The same one that Rosier came from, the Carrows. Portia must be the daughter of Cordilia Carrow. The youngest of the three Carrow sisters, the squib. Cordilia Carrow was the younger sister of Gienah Rosier. But why wasn't she educated in magic? Portia always seemed to make things happen or get out of situations without any outside help, and she had seen a magical book which only should have been seen by mgical blood.

I went back to Dolohov and Rosier. I used a memory modification charm on Dolohov. If she's related to Gienah Rosier I would rather be on both her and her nieces good side and to do that I needed Dolohov to let me near her again. I had seen the kind of destruction and killing that that woman was capable of, and from the stories I had heard she was a sadistic witch. Usually she kept her killings limited to Muggles, but didn't care that she murdered her own family. If Portia is her niece, she will no doubt want to keep her under her watch. I must get her back.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hello! See if you ask for more chapters I will post more! Just a helpful hint. ;)**

**Go thank Creamsodafloat, EME22, and ThePhantomIsMyLove!**

**So this chapter really wrote itself, it still hasn't been edited by Christie(Poor thing is really sick, she had to go to the ER yesterday and then back today.), but once I get it back from her I will repost. **

**Also at the bottom the italics are James/Sirius, so I hope that doesn't throw anybody. **

**Also leave reviews, I like to see what people think about the story so far and where they think it is going.**

**I am not JKR, I own nothing. No infringement intended. **

"You what!" Antonin roared when he found out that Portia was with Black and Potter. He looked as if he was about to murder somebody. "Why did you let them take her! I though that you were there to help protect her!" It was a good thing that I had apperated him away from the alleyway and back to his flat, for he just uprooted the table and smashed several lamps in his fury. I sincerely hope that the flat is sound proof otherwise there may be a few Muggles that would need silencing. Then again on the other hand, permanently silencing some Muggles didn't sound all that bad.

"I didn't 'let' them! I was all the way at the other end of the alley, there was no way I could have gotten there in time."

"Did you even stop and think about what she knows? She knows you, Karkaroff and I by name. She could talk and then all of the Aurors would know where to look." He said.

He did have a bit of a point. Even though it wasn't well, Black and Potter do know who I am from school. But Portia knows our names and memory charms can be broken. She could tell them who we are. It is a very real possibility that we could be found out by the Ministry. My father would love that I'm sure, a Death Eater for a son. My father isn't a Muggle sympathizer, but he also isn't for the purification of the wizarding world either. In the public eye he runs under a campaign of equality, but he wouldn't stand by if somebody in the family tarnished the tree by marrying a blood traitor or even worse a mud blood. He is a true politician, my father, always for both sides and neither, depending on what suited him best.

"And what if they did stop by here, since they will know you aren't with your family. What about all of my, and your possessions. Is there anything you wouldn't like them to find? I know I would rather like to keep my art, they are some of the few things I take pleasure in. The Aurors won't be happy with some of the artifacts kept here, even if we don't have as many as Malfoy. And what of the books, by the titles alone they will be enough to convict us. I know there is a book I wouldn't like to part with just yet." Antonin continued. He seemed to be a bit calmer after that first burst of rage. He got some firewiskey out of the cupboard and poured two drinks. I followed him into the library. He pulled out _Tenebris de Occulta Arte_, from the shelf and set it at the table.

"Who was it? Who took her?" He said as he was opening the book.

"It was Black, Sirius Black. He was a few years ahead of me during school. As to where he took her, I have no idea. Not home to meet his mum that's for sure." I told him. Walburga had not seen her elder son for about three years now, if he brought her home I'm certain that they both would be killed on the spot.

"Black?" He asked looking up. I knew once he heard that name he was going to find Regulus. "We need a plan for getting her back, and while we are searching we might as well get some use out of this book and these. Nicked them off of the bathroom counter." He said, smiling. He held up a pair of earrings, they were made from coins and had a blue bead fastened around the hook.

"Reducto!" Dolohov blasted open the door to the Rosier residence. He stormed in to find Rosier rushing out to see why his door had been blown off.

"What do you think you're doin'?" Rosier bellowed at him entering the room.

"Where is he?" Antonin screamed back, his wand at Rosier's throat.

"Who?"

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Rosier said stepping into the room. Seeing her face made me think that breaking down the door wasn't such a good idea.

"Who! What do you mean who! Regulus Black I know he's here, he's always here. His brother was one of the guys in the alley, he took Portia. I want her back so tell me where he is." Antonin snarled at him. Rosier just smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

"No clue, haven't seen him for a while now. I haven't seen him for a few weeks actually, not since the last meeting. What do you care about some Muggle anyways?"

"Portia? Portia who?" Mrs. Rosier inquired stepping forward she was suddenly more keen on the situation.

"She's nobody Mum, just some Muggle that Dolohov is infatuated with." Rosier said pulling his wand out. He wasn't happy about how the duel ended. I wasn't sure how exactly but he ended up being stunned, I didn't see who hit him. Antonin had been busy with both Black and Potter, the show-off, and I was modifying Portia's memory. The strange thing was that neither Potter, Black, or Dolohov were using stupefy.

"Portia Burke actually Madame Rosier." I said quickly jumping in. If she knew that it was her niece then she would also look for her, increasing our chances of staying under the radar. Her interest would also stop another fight from breaking out.

"Portia Burke? The seventeen year old girl who went missing a few months ago, she's alive? What about her sister, Stephania? Is she really dead?" The stern heavy set woman said.

"Yes, that is her, and actually I believe she's eighteen now, just had her birthday yesterday. Do you know of her?" I replied. I didn't want to acknowledge Stephania or let Mrs. Rosier know what really happened to her and how I was involved.

"Of course I know of her." She snapped back.

I felt the familiar jerking sensation as we disapperated. We landed out side the gate to an older home. There was a pop and the other guy apperated next to us.

"Hi, I'm James." He said reaching out his hand to shake my good one. "I'm going to run on home and tell Lily what's happened. I know she'll be worried, do you want me to bring her back, she's wicked when it comes to healing spells." He said, the last part the guy with shaggy hair, Sirius he said his name was. What an odd name, I though, didn't people name their kids anything normal?

There was a small pop and James disappeared. Sirius and I walked up into the small house, it was in middle of the lane. All of the houses were small and white washed, the people inside them happily content with their evening. It must be around 2200 so nobody would be awake at this hour.

"I got this place from my Uncle when he died, I was his favorite you see." Sirius said. "He wasn't to fond of the rest of the family."

"When families ever fond of each other?" I joked back. "I know mine doesn't like the rest, so mine parents packed up and moved across the ocean." I replied.

"So that explains your horrible yank accent." Sirius replied quickly as he opened the door.

"No, no, or well yes, North America, but not the states, up in Canada." I replied as he led me into the small entry way.

He took off his coat and led me into the kitchen.

"Where in Canada? Do you want anything to eat or drink? James will be back with his wife Lily soon, she's really nice and she can fix your hand."

"Sure, water will be fine. I'm from the middle of no where really, my parents didn't want any neighbors, they liked their privacy. The closest town was 45 minutes on a warm day, and nearly unreachable during the winter." I replied. We had no sooner sat down when there was a pop. James and a red headed woman with green eyes walked into the room.

"Don't worry Lily is great when it comes to healing, she's fixed me up quite a few times." James said.

"Well maybe if you didn't fall off of your broom so much she wouldn't have to. You know you are meant to stay on them." Sirius joked back. It was nice being around them, the whole room just felt warmer and happier.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Lily." She said.

"Hi, I'm Portia." I replied. She took out her wand a gestured for my broken hand. I placed it on the table.

"Episkey" She said, I felt a stab of pain as the bones sprang back into place.

"Ferula" She then said. Bandages sprang out of her wand and wrapped them selves around my hand. The pain was easing away. "OK, now just rest it for a while and it should be just fine."

"Wow thanks, it's amazing really, all of the things magic can do." I said.

"Yeah it is, what house were you in at Hogwarts? I don't recognize you." She asked.

"Oh, I didn't. I'm not magical. My friends call me a Muggle." I said laughing. All of them just starred at me, mouths agape in shock. "What? Do you not know that word?"

"Yeah we know it, but your friends, how do you know with them?" Sirius said.

"I...I...I don't know?" I said looking up at them. How did I meet them? I had been with them for a while now. I was dating Antonin and best friends with Barty, but how did I meet them? It's like my memory just stops, like it has holes in it. Some parts seem to fade out and distort. I looked away trying remember not focusing in on anything.

"How do I know them? I just met a while ago, there was a mall? Or was it Paris? Or was it the hospital in Moscow? Why was I in the hospital in Moscow? I don't know. I'm sorry I don't." I said looking back up at them.

"What's the last thing you remember from before you met me?" Sirius asked kneeling down so he was at my eye level.

"Um, I was on a date. We were at a movie, then there was flashing lights and shouting. My hand was crushed. Then my friend was suddenly in front of me then he wasn't. Then everything went dark." I said.

"Who are they? Your friends?" James asked.

"Um, Antonin and Barty and I don't remember the last ones name, I don't believe I'm pronouncing it correctly. I believe it's Cawcarov."

"That Barty, is he the one that was with you tonight?" James asked.

"No, he turned up later." I said, it was all so hard to remember.

"But he was there?" James confirmed.

"Yes." I said. James and Sirius exchanged a glance. "Excuse Sirius and I for a second." He said motioning with his head for Sirius to leave to the room.

"_Do you think it was Crouch?"_ I heard James ask Sirius ask from in the hall.

"So your a Muggle?" Lily asked me. Pulling my attention back to her.

"Um yeah." I answered her.

"Is anybody in your family magical?" She asked. Why did it matter so much if I or my family was magical? It didn't seem to bother Antonin or Barty.

"_-not sure, it did look like him. I haven't seen him in so long-" _Sirius responded.

"Um no, my parents hated everything that had to do with magic." I said. I was struggling to keep up with the conversation in the other room.

"What about your extended family?" Lily asked, trying to distract me from from Sirius and James.

"_-should be at school-" _Sirius said.

"I don't know any of them. My parents weren't close to anybody in the family." I replied.

"_-Hogsmead weekend-" _Sirius continued. I wonder what is Hogsmead?

"Have you seen magic before tonight?" Lily asked.

"_-Ministry must know-" _James said.

"Of course, Antonin and Barty use it all the time." I replied. I had seen them use magic a lot. It was a common occurrence.

"_-statute of secrecacy-" _James said.

"And you are not magical?" Lily asked.

"_-Muggle-" _Sirius.

"No, not at all. Why?" I said.

"_-Lily's Muggle-born-" _James.

"It's nothing, it's just strange that you can be around magic and nobody will notice. Usually our government keeps track."

"_-check with Regulus?"_ James asked.

"_I'm not talking to Regulus!"_ Sirius yelled all of a sudden. I practically jumped out of my seat. "_They don't want me, and I don't want anything to do with them." _He snarled at James, even though we were on the other side of the wall you could make out the infliction of his voice perfectly. The door to the kitchen flew open as Sirius strode back in. His mood had soured greatly in just the few minutes.

"We need to talk to the Order and check with Dumbledore. Lily send a owl to him." Sirius said. "You don't mind staying the night do you? I have a spare room. We just need to check with some people first and we'll see about getting you home. You do want to go home Portia?" Sirius asked me, his demeanor turning back to friendly.

**Thanks and please review!**

**Also if you like my writing and need more of a "fix" while you are waiting for me to upload more, please also check out my story 'The Cave', which is another Harry Potter fanfiction. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Muggle Missing Chapter 10**

**Everything Belongs to JKR**

**I own nothing except my original characters.**

Durmstrang Castle - 1971

From around the corner I could hear a noise. I heard what sounded like dueling, as one of the top students it was my place to discourage students from misbehaving and to help them with their studies. I walked down the corridor to investigate. As I got closer to them I could hear somebody gasping for air. It was probably some 5th year freaking out about VEs, the continuing exams set by the North Atlantic Ministry of Magic, and they probably had mispronounced the second syllable in the _sprenging spell_, it was one of the more difficult spells that was covered by the VEs and when it was mispronounced things tended to be blown up. I turned around the corner to find not a student having a meltdown, but one of the younger students, Antonin Dolohov- if I recall correctly, standing over somebody who looked much older than him. The older student's skin was pulled taunt, it was crackled and dry. The skin around his eyes was pulled down, revealing the insides. His eyes bulged out and his lips curved outward from the pull of the skin.

The student gasped for air. I ran over to him, trying to figure out what he had been hit with. It must have been a powerful spell, it couldn't have been the work of the younger student.

"Help!" I called out for one of the teachers. "I need some help over here, a student has been attacked!"

I could hear hurried footsteps heading towards us. A group of girls rounded the corner quickly followed by the headmaster.

"Do you want me to take him to hospital?" The girl asked. Her friends helped the boy up.

"Yes quickly! Hurry! You idiot boy, you could have killed him!" I shouted at him.

"So? He would have deserved it." He said back, resigns. He was devoid of any emotions, the perfect poker face.

"Enough! Up to my office, both of you." The headmaster said.

We walked up to his office quietly. When we got there we were seated in front of his desk.

"What did you curse him with?" The old Headmaster asked him.

"Nothing that you would know of." He retorted.

"Why did you attack him?" The headmaster tried again calmly.

"I have my reasons."

"Which are?"

"None of your business"

"Where did you learn that spell? That's not one that we teach here."

"I didn't, I made it myself." He paused. "So what now? You going to expel me? Call my father?" Dolohov asked the old man. "Like he would care, he would be proud, if anything."

The old man paused before answering his question.

"No...Not expel, but you are prohibited from any sporting events. You will spend every night in detention. And you will be mentored to improve your skills... for good.

"What! No quidditch?"

"But sir-" I interjected only to be cut off.

"Karkaroff, I expect you to mentor young Dolohov. Be a good role model. You both may go." The head master said.

We both left the office and headed towards our dormitories.

"I guess we will have weekly meeting-" I said, opening up to him.

"No we won't. I don't need or want your help."

"You don't have a choice."

"So? Like any of this matters, there is much better things out there. School is just rubbish."

"Rubbish? How do you expect to know anything else or what to do? If you can't perform the simple spells you can't do the harder ones."

"I can duel, I took him down easily and I can do the same to others."

"Dueling isn't everything." I told him, there was way more to life.

"Look I don't expect you to get it, you have book smarts, but you don't have street smarts. You stick to your books and I'll stick to what I'm good at."

"What can you do with just being able to curse people?"

"Join the Dark Lord like my father, maybe then he would appreciate me more." Dolohov said stopping to look up at me.

"Join the who?" I asked.

I bet you were expecting a whole chapter? Yeah, I kinda thought it would be too. Oh wait, no I didn't! :P

I also wasn't planning on leaving a cliff hanger. Lmao Of course I was.

OK so I was actually planning on writing random words making a nonsensical chapter.

Either way...

**Happy April Fools! **

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged! :)**


End file.
